motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Inside Out
Inside Out is a 2015 American comedy-fantasy film directed by Pete Docter and produced by Jonas Rivera. The film was produced by Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film was released on June 19, 2015. Plot Riley Anderson, a girl living in Minnesota, has her life influenced by manifestations of her emotions, consisting of Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Anger, and Fear. The emotions live in Riley's headquarters, and Riley's memories are stored in colored spheres. Riley's core memories are stored in a hub in Headquarters, and power several islands that represent Riley's most important aspects. Joy, Riley's most important emotion, is unsure of Sadness' purpose and excludes her from the other emotions' activities. When Riley turns eleven, she is uprooted to San Francisco, causing the emotions to conflict on how to best navigate her new environment. On Riley's first day of school, Sadness inadvertently humiliates her in front of her class by causing her to cry, causing a sad core memory to develop. Joy attempts to dispose of the core memory, and in the chaos that ensues, Joy and Sadness, along with the core memories, and sucked out of Headquarters and into Long-Term Memory. While Riley's remaining emotions attempt to guide Riley, Joy and Sadness journey to return the Headquarters, and meet Riley's imaginary friend, Bing-Bong, who joins them. Riley's personality islands crumble as she grows more distant from her friends and family, and they land into the Memory Dump, where old memories are forgotten. As a result, Anger decides to have Riley return to Minnesota. Meanwhile, Joy, Sadness, and Bing-Bong arrive in Imagination Land and attempt to travel back to Headquarters using the Train of Thought, but Riley falls asleep, deactivating it. The three are locked into Riley's subconscious, where they awaken a nightmare, waking Riley up. Anger, infuriated, decides to go forward with his plan to have Riley run away. Riley steals her mother's credit card and heads off for the bus to Minnesota. Joy attempts to use a recall tube to travel to Headquarters, but the last personality island crumbles, causing her and Bing-Bong to fall into the Memory Dump. A distraught Joy looks through the core memories, and realizes that Sadness' purpose is creating empathy in others. Bing-Bong helps Joy escape the Memory Dump while he fades away, forgotten. Joy reunites with Sadness and the two return to Headquarters, where the other emotions have begun to panic and reconsider Riley running away. Anger's idea has caused the control console to be disabled, rendering Riley apathetic. Sadness manages to reactivate the console and convince Riley to return home. Riley reunites with her parents and confesses to missing her old life, and she and her parents reconcile. The core memories are reinstalled, recreating the memory islands. Over the course of a year, Riley adapts to San Francisco, and new personality islands are created, powered by core memories made up of multiple emotions. Cast *Amy Poehler as Joy. *Phyllis Smith as Sadness. *Richard Kind as Bing Bong. *Bill Hader as Fear. *Lewis Black as Anger. *Mindy Kaling as Disgust. *Laitlyn Dias as Riley Anderson. *Diane Lane as Mrs. Anderson. *Kyle MacLachlan as Mr. Anderson. Category:2015 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Children and family films Category:Fantasy films Category:PG-rated films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:2010s films